Persona Playlist
by GameOverGambit
Summary: Yuakri, Minato, a couple of the moments in between. Small, loosely connected (angsty?) drabbles based off the Jukebox challenge. Rated T just to be safe.


**As too not keep you from the story the author's note has been placed at the bottom. Please give it read after. Enjoy.**

 _Time to Dance – Panic! At the Disco_

She manages to keep her composure until she gets to the dorm.

She felt strangely calm throughout the whole thing, seeing him lying there motionless now, the steady breaths he had been taking slowly coming to stop. He eyes were closed peacefully, and for a while, before it truly sunk in, she'd thought he'd fallen asleep. He always did have a habit of dozing off, even during class (curse him for being able to do that all the way through Mr. Edogawa's lectures).

She'd been horribly wrong.

She manages to keep it together all the way to her room where she collapses and hugs his evoker close to her chest.

 _I'm Not Okay (I Promise) – My Chemical Romance_

Minato had been silent throughout the entirety of Shinji's funeral.

It was a different type of silent, she realized, than the one Yukari was used to. He was usually silent yes, but she always had the sense that he was listening, acutely aware of the world around him. Today he seemed distant, and his earphones were on so much more often than usual, blocking out anything and everything.

She knows it would be stupid for her to ask, and rather redundant to ask in general since no one would escape this tragedy unscathed, but she does it anyway.

"Hey Minato," She begins as they entered the front door of the Iwatodi dorms. She reaches out to touch his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

She feels him freeze for a moment there she thinks he might ignore her completely. But he doesn't.

"No." She hears him whisper and it's the most broken she's ever heard him. And just like that the walls come down and he yells at the top of his lungs, "No, Yukari _I'm not okay!_ "

He has broken and she just holds him for the rest of the night.

 _Savior – Rise Against_

He's back, and for good this time.

He wakes up in a shrine (a small place in a town called Inaba it seems) with a yellow fox peering at him from the shrine's rooftop. The first thing he does when he finally manages to get his feet under him is look for her.

It isn't too hard to locate her. Her name is plastered on every end credits scene for Featherman and her image is of popular use for many fashion magazines. He feels his chest swell with pride, legitimately happy that she was able to pick up any of the pieces he had managed to dislodge with his disappearance and make something truly wonderful out of it.

He really should have known to expect someone other than the Yukari he knew from high school, but he couldn't help it. It was the only Yukari he knew and he couldn't imagine her as anyone other than that.

But when he finds her, he's astounded by what he saw.

She's radiant now, more so than when she was in high school. She carries herself with more confidence now, head held high, but she still radiates the same aura of cheerfulness he has come to know. But still something different and it throws him through a loop.

She's more mature now, and older.

And he hadn't grown a bit. Still the same punk high school kid. He wasn't good enough for her back then (he still finds it crazy how she actually _did_ return his affections) and he certainly isn't good enough for her now.

So her smiles at her on last time from a distance, in a position where she couldn't possibly notice him in the middle of public photoshoot, and walks off, earphones at full blast.

 _Starlight – Muse_

It hits her then that this might be the last time they might be like this. The fight against Nyx is right around the corner and she finds herself desperately hugging him alone in his room, clutching on ferociously as he might disappear if she lets go. She surprised that he holds on just as fiercely.

She runs a hand through his hair, marveling at how smooth it is again for the hundredth time. He draws circles in her back peacefully. She wishes they could stay like this forever.

"Promise me."

"Hm?"

She holds him tighter now, burying her face into the crook of his neck.

"Promise me that if we win you'll stay by my side. _Please._ "

Normally he would smirk a little and nudge and respond with a cocky "Of course" but this time there is nothing like that. He just holds her tighter and kisses the top of head.

"Promise."

They stay like that until it's time for them to pick up their discarded weapons and head to Tartarus.

 _Castle of Glass – Linkin Park_

Yukari knows that their relationship is a fragile one.

They're both Persona users, and they risk their lives every night to combat monsters of tremendous power. Any one of them could die at any given moment in time.

She had always tried to push those thoughts out of her mind. She weaves her hand with his and looks at him worryingly.

She can already see the first cracks. It all started with the death of their senpai. Their world was thrown into perspective again and she can't just ignore the fact that the death looms around every corner.

But she refuses to let whatever _this_ is just fall apart. She squeezes his hand and he squeezes back.

She isn't about to let their castle of glass fall just yet.

 **I hate writers block. It really sucks. I finished Persona 3 FES and I kid you not that I sobbed throughout the entire end credits. This was a little jukebox challenge, meaning just put your phone on shuffle and drabble on whatever comes up and write within the time that song plays. Also avoid editing whatever you had just written. I admit I cheated a little over the allotted time but that's just because I wanted to expand a little more on the idea I had rolling. I am a proud member of the Yukari defense squad. Fight me.**

 **I'll cut it here as to not bore you. Please, please leave a review I really, really appreciate it!**

 **~GameOverGambit**


End file.
